


Loving Life

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Life's good when you have the world at your feet.





	Loving Life

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 194: “In all things of nature there is something of the marvelous.”—Aristotle, Hall of Prophecy, Twilfitt and Tatting’s
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Loving Life

~

Scorpius loves his life. 

Take, for example, his job. The Hall of Prophecy always stops Scorpius’ breath. Though he works there, he remains in awe. 

It’s required repairs over the years, naturally. Although Unspeakables say the Hall’s never been the same since Potter senior and friends destroyed the place decades previously. 

Rumour is, no Potter will ever be an Unspeakable. Not that many try; they pursue careers as Aurors or professional Quidditch players, not people devoted to the mysteries of the universe. 

One Potter does regularly access the Department, however. Scorpius doesn’t publicise it, but he’s rather pleased a Potter graces his bed. Or his office sofa as is the case that afternoon.

Although, watching James trip over his rug doesn’t bring to mind ‘grace’. 

“Are you laughing at me?” James growls. 

Scorpius bites back his smile. “Never,” he murmurs, adjusting his cravat. 

“Uh huh.” James comes up to him, embracing him. 

“Don’t muss me! I’ve a Department meeting in ten minutes.” 

James chuckles, nuzzling his neck. “Please. You don’t think your ultra-smart Twilfitt and Tatting’s-wearing, Unspeakable colleagues know about us already?” 

Scorpius hums. “They probably do. But they pretend they don’t, allowing me to pretend I’ve no idea they know, and so is the balance maintained.” 

James rolls his eyes. “How do you do that?” 

“What?”

James sighs. “The politics and posturing. Quidditch is so much simpler.” 

“And there’s no politics in Quidditch?” Scorpius snorts. 

James shrugs. “There’s politics in everything, I suppose,” he concedes. “But I can ignore that. I just get to play.” 

“So do I.” Scorpius grins. “The only difference is, I play with the marvellous wonders of nature, and the mysteries of the universe.” 

“Well,” James murmurs, leaning in, “I suppose my huge cock _is_ a marvellous wonder.” 

Laughing, Scorpius kisses him. “As is your huge ego,” he teases.

James raises an eyebrow. “You dispute the wonder of my cock?”

“Never.” Scorpius kisses him again, a slow, serious kiss. “I’m keeping it a secret, though, since I’ve no plans to share you with anyone.” 

“Don’t worry,” says James. “I’m all yours.” 

Yes, Scorpius thinks as James undoes his robes and drags him back to the sofa, he loves his life. 

~


End file.
